


Black Flower

by tukimecca



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Drakengard AU, Hint of - Freeform, Jaehyun is a dragon, M/M, Multi, So is Ten, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tukimecca/pseuds/tukimecca
Summary: Drakengard 3 AU.Taeyong is used to dying again and again, he just doesn’t want to die without his companion dragon, Yoonoh, by his side or having Yoonoh die without him.





	Black Flower

_ The black flower is the song that shall ring out the day of repentance _ __   
_ In which all shall disappear _ __   
_ When this repeats, our paths will diverge _ __   
_ O’ unforgiving flower’s song, _ _   
_ __ Let me be free in this final moment!

Black Song - Emi Evans

:::

Taeyong blanches at the dryness of the desert, trying to swat his white hair away from covering his face. The sun shines high on the sky, seemingly foreign to the concept of setting down. He wonders what the hell did Yuta do that he managed to make the day everlast in the Land of Sand that he reigns.

Behind him, Doyoung and Haechan are making disturbing joke that includes strapping Taeil and Yuta to electric chair, some chains, and orgy.

Taeyong curses under his breath; typical day for the disciples.

Kun is being quiet as usually, dutifully following Taeyong knocking down enemy after enemy with his now bloodied bracers.

Yoonoh?

Yoonoh is nowhere. The stupid dumb dragon has been kidnapped by that narcissistic, egomaniac , stupid excuse of Yuta’s disciple; Hansol.

Another skeleton bandits appeared from their left, attempting to surprise Taeyong and his party. In his irate from the lack of constant bats of Dragon’s wings above him, Taeyong doesn’t even flinch when he impales them with his lance, reveling in their sickening cries of agony.

“Someone is not in a good mood,” Doyoung whistles, twirling his chakrams playfully. Haechan cackles, wielding similar looking lance with the one Taeyong is using except it’s less bloodied. That sadistic twat has been slacking, Taeyong makes mental note to  _ punish _ him later.

“Of course, Yoonoh is not here. Regardless of his constant nagging, he’s actually a softie when it comes to that dragon,” the short brunette adds.

Kun darts his eyes back and forth between his fellow disciples and current master, looking troubled. “Umm, I think we should just hurry and rescue Yoonoh, yeah? The fort is close by.”

Except the fort is not even  _ close _ by. They still have to destroy the other two remaining sun orbs to unlock the fort’s main gate, and this dessert is worse than the maze that Taeil had prepared for them in The Land of Forest. Taeyong ignores them and resolutely walks to where he believes the next sun orb to be, scanning the area in his blood-thirst.

Taeyong picks up his pace, purposely ignoring Doyoung’s cry of protest. He doesn’t care. He just wants to find the fucking dragon and kill his remaining brothers real quick before he slays the  _ fucking _ flower and ends his life as well. If Doyoung or Haechan is tired, they should try living as Taeyong; doomed to eternity thanks to that blasted flower and can only escape his fate by freeing humanity from the threat of the said Flower.

Fuck his life indeed.

Taeyong’s memory of how everything started is now just bits and pieces. It began when the flower decided to infect him when Taeyong was still a normal human, even though he’s far from definition of healthy with how many blood he coughed up everyday. At least he was human, still capable of dying and resting peacefully God’s divine abode, instead of regrowing his severed limbs every times they got cut and regenerating his ruptured lungs whenever they got stabbed.

Taeyong is cursed by the flower that’s now blooming on his right eye; proud and beautiful. It  _ blessed _ him with eternal life that people yearned for but Taeyong never even dreamt of, he just wanted a body that could get sick but can recover to get him through the day, can get hurt and broken before he eventually dies but at least he had a decent life.

Instead the flower transformed him into this  _ being _ with all gifts Taeyong has came to loathe; an Intoner, a freaking powerful magical one at that. But with great power comes great responsibility, and had Taeyong succumbed to the lure of the flower to help him leading the world to catastrophe, he would probably be free from this task of freeing the world from the Flower’s threat.

The flower wants to devour the world but he needs Taeyong’s help to do so, it’s been wounded too severely by human, and only figment of it was left. Taeyong, as if having sold to a brothel by abusive mother wasn’t enough, had to encountered the feeble figment when he was close the dying.

The figment infected Taeyong, parasitizing his body so he can draw energy from Taeyong to fully bloom and achieve his full glory before he feast upon the people.

Taeyong didn’t agree, his conscience winning over him. The flower created his ‘brothers’, the children who had been in the brothel with him, into Intoners too so they can lead the world to destruction in place of Taeyong.

Johnny. Yuta. Taeil. Winwin. Mark.

With their holy power to call upon  _ angels _ and chase away monsters and maladies, his brothers are revered by the people of Neo Caterna. They now reign over five different lands, people succumbing to their wills and kissing their toes. They worship him, oblivious to the ploy they got behind their fact.

Taeyong has to kill them, then kill the flower. The problem is, he never succeeded, not even once, and the world, as its defense mechanism against the flower, has to repeat itself again and again until they can reach a future where humanity is free from the flower’s threat.

If the world is that powerful to reverse time, why didn’t they rewind it to the point before the flower existed and orchestrated it so the flower never existed to begin with?

Taeyong once agonized over it, but it was in so many hundreds of cycle ago, and aeons of never getting his answer is the answer itself.

It’s how the world works, there’s no use in questioning it.

He just wishes that having to die again and again, resurrected multiple times, only to be separated from his majestic and wise dragon Jaehyun is not one of ‘ _ how the world works _ ’, because without the dragon, there’s no way Taeyong can put an end to this damned cycle.

Jaehyun, his traveling companion. A wise and majestic dragon with fair, benevolent heart. Powerful, endless expanse of pure white wings and smooth scales. Golden eyes that shine under the sun, speaking of promise to bring salvation, not upon humanity but upon Taeyong.

Only dragon can kill the flower, they’re anti-thesis of each other. And with the same logic, only Jaehyun can kill Taeyong.

They made pact centuries (cycles?) ago that after Jaehyun helped Taeyong destroying the flower, thus ending his task, Jaehyun will bring Taeyong the end he’s been longing for.

Only for that reason Taeyong carries his legs forward, cycles after cycles, not letting the fire of determination in his eyes die. Even if he has to watch Jaehyun died and reincarnated into  _ dumb, stupidly naive, childish, and bumbling, sorry idiot excuse  _ of a dragon he named “Yoonoh”, and later is forced to part with him again; either Yoonoh died before they successfully killed the flower, Taeyong died by his brother’s weapons that were also forged from dragon’s fangs, or both of them died before they can fulfill their mission.

This is cycle number n, and Yoonoh had to let himself be captured by Yuta’s stupidly narcissistic, yet Taeyong begrudgingly admit,  _ charming _ Apostle; Hansol. Taeyong curses again mentally at the thought, Yoonoh better not  _ fucking _ die because without that stupid dragon, the world will restarts itself and Taeyong is back to square one.

At least the world has been merciful lately, most of the time sending him to a point where he already has one or two apostles as his  _ manpower _ . He refuses calling them his ‘travel companion’, that title shall belong to Jaehyun only. Not even Yoonoh can have that, he is a  _ baggage _ , not a  _ companion _ .

Haechan called him  _ tsundere _ for that. Taeyong pretended he never heard the term before.

The Apostles, faithful servant of Intoner. They were brought into creation by the flower to fulfill the intoner’s every whims and needs, from governing their land to their high sexual drives. They said it’s because Intoners are incarnation of life themselves, they seek to procreate. Taeyong knew better, it’s one of the trait of desire left in his brothers’ broken and used body that the flower picked up and see as fitting way to feast on people’s energy because the blasted plant cannot ‘eat’ himself.

_ Fucking _ flower.

Taeyong has his needs as well, but having stuck with Jaehyun in most cycles, and never receiving actual pleasure from sexual activity for it only triggered distant nightmare from when he was still a human and was subjugated to fulfill faceless people’s sexual fantasy, he somehow found a way to survive without ever relieving himself.

Of course the apostles of his brothers whom he converted into his  _ weapon _ , for Apostles will revert back into mindless white doves without Intoner, had tried seducing him many times in previous cycles.

But Taeyong, his penchant aside, loathes the idea of having sex with any of them.

Haechan is still (or rather; will always be) young. Kun, having been stuck with the only, famously rumored, virgin Sicheng for the Intoner is too prude to ask for one (although Taeyong knew Sicheng is actually  _ far _ from innocent, his sexual fantasy can put even Yuta and Johnny to shame). Doyong, hearing the stories of his orgy party in the middle of the wood is enough to curb Taeyong’s appetite. Hansol, who in this cycle is still madly enamored with Yuta, is the type to smother you with adoring, supposedly romantic praises. He’s the type who call ‘sex’ as ‘making love’. Taeyong has sworn himself to never touch any of the Apostle, or let them lay their hands on him, but he is clearly not one to treat sex as anything but sex, so Hansol is also out of the picture.

Johnny’s apostle is Ten, and like Jaehyun, he is a dragon too. Dragon that Johnny had ‘sired’ so they can technically engage in sexual activity. As expected from Johnny, his appetite can only be fulfilled by a  _ fucking _ dragon.

Although maybe he has no right to sneer at Johnny, because Taeyong would be lying if he said the thought of siring Jaehyun never crossed his mind before.

He had thought about it; once, twice. And the more he was forced to be separated by the only one whom he could truly trust and understand, the more the voice kept nagging in his head.  _ Sire him _ .  _ Claim him _ .  _ Unite yourself with him so even if you have to say your farewell, there’s a connection between you that won’t be severed by time _ .

But Taeyong can never do that for Jaehyun is more than just a dragon,  _ heck _ , he’s not even Taeyong’s apostle like Ten is Johnny’s. Jaehyun will never revert back to white dove like Ten would once Johnny deemed his mission as complete. Jaehyun will kill him and live once again as free dragon, not chained to cruel fate that has befall Taeyong.

Taeyong owes Jaehyun too many things. Jaehyun reintroduced him to the concept of trust after making him through the hardship of struggling to believe in something. Jaehyun has slowly painted over Taeyong’s dark, murky lenses in color of rose. Jaehyun has helped making this world, that Taeyong lives in only to die in the end for sake of greater future, a little bit more beautiful.

Even if Jaehyun had to die and reincarnated into Yoonoh, memory as blank as white paper without any recollection of his previous life and carrying no semblance of Jaehyun’s personality whatsoever, Taeyong still thinks of him dearly though he’ll never admit it out loud.

Yoonoh and Jaehyun are like two opposite of the same coins; different yet the same. Yoonoh was small when Taeyong found him, at least four size smaller than Jaehyun that Taeyong remembered. He looked at Taeyong with curious eyes, golden orbs glinting under the sunlight that revealed their specks of red.

Taeyong had told the small dragon to follow him, didn’t explain him much about Jaehyun and refused to speak when Yoonoh asked Taeyong about the dragon who’s supposed to be his past life.

Thankfully Yoonoh is fast learner. His clumsy legs can eventually carry him fly fast and steady without needing Taeyong to guide him. His fire breath got stronger to the point he could burn down a single village in one throw.

When they met, his horns were just a pair of small golden nubs protruding above his head. After they left Land of Sky where Winwin reigned, they grew longer, curving beautifully golden. Sharp that he can easily throw away enemies using his headbut. His long tails turning hooked in the end, blunt-edged like hammer, a simply flick can kill a man, or  _ men _ even.

Yoonoh can grow even bigger. When he’s fully grown, he’s an exact replica of Jaehyun. Taeyong thinks it makes sense since he is Jaehyun’s reincarnation.

It’s not like Dragon is immortal, dragons can die but they can wish for reincarnation. Their reincarnation will retain none of their past self excluding their physical traits and appearances. Jaehyun, being more level headed and overall more mature than Yoonoh, had immediately wish for one when he was killed by Johnny’s apostle slash dragon slash  _ lover _ ; Ten.

Jaehyun was the one that Taeyong made the deal with. Jaehyun found Taeyong when he was running away from the pursue of creepy golems summoned by Mark.

At first he tried to kill Taeyong; Jaehyun being a dragon who believes that dragon is far more superior that human race. With his wits and persistence, and strength that was both given to him as Intoner and born from experience of fending off his brother’s persistent chases, Taeyong managed to oversmart him and had Jaehyun assisted him defeating the golems instead.

They struck unlikely deal; Jaehyun picking interest at Taeyong and his backstory. Taeyong needing a dragon to help him killing his brothers and the flower.

Jaehyun taught him about a lot of things; the world, the dragons, the flower, and the curses. Jaehyun taught him to learn becoming human again, pointing out with snide remarks whenever Taeyong acted differently than what normal human would. Eyes shimmering with melancholy, voice mellowing down when he said, “I guess you’re still human after all.”

They traveled together through the lands, looking for his brothers hideouts. Taeyong remembered many chilly nights he spent curled under Jaehyun’s wings as his body, body that is foreign to death, trembled from the low temperature. Taeyong remembered Jaehyun’s noisy breathe that always lulled him to sleep. Taeyong remembered riding Jaehyun through The Land of Sky to The Land of Forest, watching with secretly baited breathe as the speck of green expanded into vast expanse of emerald.

Yoonoh is different. They look physically the same but Yoonoh is more naive, childish even. He believes conflict can be solved through words alone and sometimes refused to obey when Taeyong  _ ordered _ him to burn down a village. He likes to bathe in filthy swamp, eat questionable objects (and vomited it all over either Kun and Doyoung), he fusses over Taeyong’s wellbeing as well.

_ Fuck _ , he even calls Taeyong ‘ _ Taeyongie’  _ and shamelessly tell Haechan that, “Of course I like Taeyongie! I like him the best!!” with that stupidly childlike voice of his.

Had he been not Jaehyun’s reincarnation, Taeyong will abandon him for older, mature dragon already.

Dumb dragon. He is nothing like Jaehyun who only talked about what his long life as dragon had taught him, sharing stories of hunting with his pack, and flying underwater to find out who’s the most able dragon. Jaehyun didn’t fuss over Taeyong. Jaehyun never said he liked Taeyong.

But Yoonoh is Jaehyun’s reincarnation and even if he gets on Taeyong’s nerves all the time with his constant nagging, Taeyong  _ treasures _ him. And there is this place in his supposedly vacant chest that ache with the thought of losing Yoonoh. Again.

In previous cycle, Yoonoh had died after he and Ten killed each other. Taeyong had killed Johnny, and he begged Yoonoh to reincarnate, except Yoonoh - that stupid, stupid,  _ stupid _ \- Yoonoh refused to, “I don’t want to be reborn if then I have to forget you.”

Taeyong’s eyes had burnt with unshed tears. He was weary from long fights. His back hurt from the huge slashed that Johnny made. The truth is, he was dying, but the flower will regenerate him, and with all his brothers dead, they’re this close to ending the cruel cycles of fate and ressurection. They just need Yoonoh to reincarnate and help Taeyong to kill the flower before Yoonoh kill Taeyong, putting end to his misery. Taeyong didn’t need a dragon who remember him; Taeyong just needed a dragon who’s willing to kill him.

He didn’t need a dragon who’s emotionally attached to him like Yoonoh.

In the end, Yoonoh died without reincarnating and Taeyong was killed by Johnny’s clone; Yukhei, thus the world is doomed once again and it began its restarting mechanism, sending Taeyong to this cycle with narcissistic Hansol kidnapping Yoonoh.

Stupid, dumb, stubborn, dragon. Taeyong curses, he carries his legs faster when he spots a floating black orb in the distance. One down, the one more down to go. He can meet Yoonoh again, he can free him from Hansol, kill Yuta who’s gotta be the mastermind behind this stupid scam, and fly to Land of Cathedral where Johnny and Ten are.

Then Taeyong will free the apostles, returning Haechan, Kun, Doyoung, and Hansol into white doves. He and Yoonoh will advance, kill Ten, kill Johnny, kill the flower, and Yoonoh has to kill Taeyong.

“We’re getting close,” he hears Kun speaking from his right.

“Do you think Yoonoh is still alive?” Doyoung muses out, unnecessarily loud.

Haechan cackles, “ eehh, I don’t know. It’s Hansol and Yuta anyways. They’re probably too busy making out to remember about killing Yoonoh.”

Ignoring the conversation, Taeyong secretly wishes it’s true that his brother and apostle are too busy screwing each other to think about Yoonoh. And even if they bother to remember, Yoonoh better try his best to survive.

Taeyong is used to endless cycle of resurrection. Taeyong is used to dying. Taeyong is used to live in tragedy. Taeyong is used to rewrite the same story for different ending, only to have the same, fruitless outcome.

Taeyong is used to endless goodbyes and separations, too. What he is not used to is to die without Yoonoh by his side, or having Yoonoh died without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I wonder what exactly went through my head when I suddenly thought it’s a good idea to make an Drakengard AU with jaeyong, which means one of them is bound to be a dragon and not a human.
> 
> This is super confusing if you’re not familiar with Drakengard series. And this is self-indulgent fic more than anything, so I cannot promise you any sequel or prequel.
> 
> Special thanks for dear Niken who hyped this with me, because; JOHNNY SEO! FUCKS! A DRAGON! TEN!


End file.
